A Leader's Escape
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary and Warnings Inside: Finding out that Michael is alive was a shock to them all, but getting him out of a Yemen prison is going to be the hardest prison breakout they have ever done. With Michael trapped on the inside Lincoln and the gang have to try and think like Michael and figure out how to get him out of the cruelest prison yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I have just finished watching all four seasons of Prison Break and I am in love with it. I've decided to write what I would do for season five. Obviously this won't happen, but it's fun to write and to dream. Everything in the past seasons stays the same as I have no issues with any of it.**_

 _ **Summary: Finding out that Michael is alive was a shock to them all, but getting him out of a Yemen prison is going to be the hardest prison breakout they have ever done. With Michael trapped on the inside Lincoln and the gang have to try and think like Michael and figure out how to get him out of the cruellest prison yet. But when they do finally get Michael just how much has the past seven years changed him? Can his mind overcome everything it has been through? Can him and Sara finally get their happily ever after? One thing is for certain they are not going to give up or stop until Michael is out of prison and finally free.**_

 _ **Warnings: Mentions of torture through speaking and flashbacks, swearing, violence, mentions of past suicide attempt and sexual situations.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Lincoln pulled up to the house that Sara lived in with her and Michael's son as well as her new husband. Her and Michael never had a true marriage, at least not legally. He was still married to his stripper wife before he went into Fox River Prison. Still they were both married by heart and soul and that was unfortunately cut short. Michael had died to save Sara and their unborn baby from death in prison. He gave his life so they could live, something he would have done regardless of the inoperable brain tumor growing in his brain once again. Sara had stayed single for four years before Lincoln and Sucre had managed to convince her to start dating once again. She had met Luke three years ago and had gotten married just seven months ago. It was just a small simple wedding, one that had been hard for Lincoln and Sucre to attend. They did for Sara and they did because they knew that Michael wanted her to be happy. Still it was hard seeing Sara being with another man, one that wasn't Michael. None of them had ever recovered from that pain of losing Michael. He was the one that held them all together. Michael was the one that brought them all together, had created this family and losing him didn't sit right with anyone. Not even Mahone could stomach that loss.

They had all kept in touch and Sucre moved out with Maricruz and their little girl to Panama. They were all living out here with the exception of C-Note and Mahone, they were back in Chicago living their lives there. They visit once a year and Mahone comes down a few times throughout the year when his job permits him. They never expected to have a friend in Mahone, but he had been there for him when they needed him and he didn't betray them after his son was killed. He was a good man and they had all come to see that in the end. He was currently working for Kellerman doing some investigations and giving profiles on potential employees and threats to the city. He was seeing Lang, the Agent he had worked with for many years. He seemed truly happy and everyone was happy for him. Everyone seemed to have moved on with their life and find happiness even with that small piece of their hearts missing. Lincoln, LJ, and Sucre had opened up that diving shop that Michael always talked about and they had a very good business going. Lincoln had never stopped thinking about Michael though. He just couldn't get rid of the guilt that constantly sat in the pit of his stomach. His relationships since Michael's death hadn't gone well. He just couldn't seem to allow himself to truly be with someone, not even Sofia had lasted long. To Lincoln it was his fault that Michael had been through what he went through. He went to Fox River to free him, he went to save Lincoln's life and in the end Lincoln was the one that was free and Michael was the one that was dead. Scylla was gone, the Company was destroyed; everyone got what they wanted and more. Everyone but the man that made it all possible.

Now here Lincoln was sitting out front of Sara's house with the manila envelope in his lap. The one that had changed everything. Lincoln didn't even know if it was true. T-Bag of all people had been the one to give it to him. Something Lincoln couldn't even begin to figure out how he had managed to get out of prison this time around. Lincoln did know that if this was some sick and twisted game of his Lincoln would be putting him where no one would ever find him again. And that was a promise. Lincoln knew he would need to check this out for himself. He couldn't just let this go, because if it was true then his brother was still alive and in desperate need of help. Help that Lincoln would be giving him no matter what. Lincoln just hated that he could be bringing this all back up only to discover that it's not true. He couldn't keep this from Sara though, she had the right to know, they all did. With that thought Lincoln got out of the car and headed over to the house. He walked around to the side where he saw Sara in her side garden. She stood up and went over to Lincoln as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked as she could see it clearly on Lincoln's face.

"There's something I need to show you."

"Alright let's go inside." Sara said as she removed her sun hat and they walked inside the front door and over to the dining room table. They sat down and Lincoln took in a deep breath before he spoke and opened the envelope.

"T-Bag was at my house just under an hour ago. He got this photo in the mail from someone he knew out in Yemen. Some connection to his new job or something he said. It doesn't matter he was sent this photo by the guy and he brought it to me to show me."

Lincoln put the photo on top of the envelope and handed it to Sara. Sara took it and her hand instantly went to her mouth as she could see face of Michael in the grainy photograph. It was clearly taken with a low quality camera and the lighting was horrible. She could only see half of his body, but it was enough to make her stomach drop and her heart stick in her throat.

"This is a trick. It's not possible. I know you want it to be true so do I. I want it to be true so badly it hurts. But he's dead he died saving my life. Saving our unborn son's life. We have to go by what we know." Sara said sadly as she turned the photo over as it was too painful to look at.

"I know Sara. But we buried an empty coffin. We never found his body. It was never in the news about anyone dying in that prison break. What if he did survive and somehow ended up in Yemen?"

"But how Linc? Even if the explosion and the electrocution didn't kill him. You saw his blood work. His tumor was back and it was inoperable. It would have killed him by now. He wouldn't have survived long enough to see our son being born. He can't be alive seven years later. It's impossible."

"Michael did the impossible three times. He broke out of two federal prisons that no one has in the past before. He got Scylla out of a room that was overflowing with security. He did the impossible three times, four if you want to count your prison break from yet another prison that no one had ever escaped from. Maybe T-Bag is screwing with me, with us, but why now? Why wait seven years to do this? And that photo is low quality he couldn't make that on a computer. Maybe Michael is dead, but maybe he's not."

"You're going after him." Sara stated.

"I'm going to Yemen and I'll get to the bottom of it. There's only one prison there I'll go down and see if he's in it. It's the only way we will ever know if this is true or not and if it's not I'll kill T-Bag once and for all."

"And if it is?" Sara asked softly.

"Then I'm getting my brother out no matter what. It's been seven years Sara. I can't leave him in that place any longer. He doesn't deserve it. I won't leave him behind."

"And I wouldn't want you to. If he's there you get him out. We'll get him out no matter what. I don't like the idea of you going in there alone."

"C-Note has been in Yemen before when he was in the military. I'll call him and see if he'll meet me out there."

"What about Fernando?"

"I'll talk to him after I call C-Note. I'll have him stay here until I know for sure. Once I know then he'll come down there and he can help get Michael out. I'll call Mahone and let him know he might be willing to help."

"I'm sure he will be. You should call him to give him the heads up just in case. He might be able to get some information on how any of this happened if Michael is somehow still alive. You have to be ready though Lincoln that you get there and he's not there. That Michael is really dead. He wouldn't want you to mourn and punish yourself forever. He would want you to be happy."

"I know, I know Sara. But this whole thing started with me, because of the choices I made. Not the choices he made. If anyone deserved to come out of this alive and happy it was him. I need to see this through, to see if he's there and if not then I'll have to move on and make him proud. Within the next forty-eight hours we'll know one way or the other we'll know."

"If he's there I'm coming and don't even try to stop me." Sara said with determination in her voice.

"I wouldn't think of it. LJ will stay behind he can watch Mikey when Luke needs the help. I don't want him involved in this. He has his whole life still ahead of him. He doesn't need to be breaking anyone out of prison. I'm sorry Sara to be bringing this all back up again."

"I know you are and it's not your fault. I just can't think of Michael being alive right now. I can't let myself have hope only to have my heart broken all over again. I'll always love him." Sara said sadly.

"We'll handle this no matter what happens. We're in this together and we always will be." Lincoln said as he reached over and held onto Sara's hand. Sara held onto Lincoln's hand and gave him a small sad smile before she spoke.

"You better start making those calls. If Michael is in that prison I don't want him in there for another minute."

"I'll let you know what I find out. I'll keep you updated. I'll be flying out within a few hours and then we'll know one way or another, we'll know."

"Be safe and be smart."

"I'll think like Michael." Lincoln said with a smirk.

"No one can think like Michael." Sara said with a small smile.

"Mikey is getting pretty close to it. I've seen his science fair projects. Thankfully he takes after his dad and not his uncle."

"You've been amazing with him. A wonderful uncle and a wonderful role model. I don't think I could have done this without you."

"And you'll never have to. I promise you. Take care of yourself and I'll be in touch."

Sara and Lincoln both got up and Lincoln pulled Sara into a hug.

"You better come back." Sara said.

"I promise you. Try not to stress yourself over this. Not until I have confirmation that Michael is even alive."

"I'll try." Sara said as she pulled back.

"It'll be okay. First step is finding out the truth, we'll go from there. I gotta get going are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Ya I'll be fine. Go do what you need to do. Don't worry about me."

"I'll talk to you soon."

Sara gave a nod and Lincoln headed out of the house and got back into his car. He would need to tell Sucre and make a few calls before he would head back to his house and get everything ready. He had a good amount of money saved up from the past seven years that he could bring with him just in case Michael was there and they needed to setup a breakout. Lincoln knew that they would need all the help they could get if Michael was in fact in prison. He was hoping he could get C-Note to come with him as he knew the area from being there once before. They all owed Michael their freedom and it was time they all paid that debt. Lincoln pulled out his cell phone and called C-Note as he turned the car on and headed for the diving shop to speak to Sucre. After four rings C-Note answered.

"Hey man. How's paradise?"

"It's fine. How's the family?"

"The family is great. We're thinking of coming down there in a couple of months."

"That's great. Listen I need your help."

"Anything you know that." C-Note instantly said.

"It's a long story and it involves T-Bag, but there's a chance that Michael is still alive."

"What? How is that possible? You guys said he died in that small explosion getting Sara out. How the hell could he be alive?"

"It's a long story, but T-Bag came to me today with this envelope with a photo of Michael. It was a really old crappy camera that was used so the picture it dark and grainy. You can only see half of Michael in it. It came from a Yemen prison."

"This came from T-Bag though. You know he can't be trusted. He's probably just screwing around with you."

"I know. I know that is a very likely scenario, but C-Note what if he's not? What if Michael is alive in a Yemen prison, has been for seven years? This is Michael we're talking about man. I have to go and see for myself if he's alive or not. I need you to come with me."

C-Note let out a deep breath before he spoke.

"I owe him my freedom, my family. I'll go to the end of the world to look for him, especially if he is alive. Yemen ain't no joke though Linc. What city is it in?"

"Sana'a according to the envelope."

"That city used to be the capital until endless riots from rebels pushed the country to pull out of there. It's been ran by rebels since last year. That's not a place an American wants to be in man. We're gonna need some supplies and a plan."

"I got cash saved up that I'll take with me and I still have a couple of guns I can bring. I'm gonna take the first flight I can out of here to there."

"I'll do the same, but Linc wait for me at the airport in Sana'a. Don't go out there alone it's not gonna be safe or smart man. Wait for me to get there and then we can head to the prison together."

"Alright I'll wait at the airport for you. If Michael is there we're gonna need a place to stay and someone that will speak the language."

"I can speak a little of Arab, but finding someone to trust isn't going to be easy. There's a couple of motels that we can stay in that I've been in before. We gotta be careful just being Americans over there can get us shot. Anyone else coming with us?"

"Not yet. I told Sara and I'm gonna call Mahone and tell Sucre what's going on. If we get confirmation that Michael is alive then we can bring others over. C-Note are you sure man?"

"Hell ya I'm sure. I'll meet you within twelve hours at the Sana'a airport. We'll find out and if Michael is dead and this is some sick game of T-Bag I'll help you bury the body." C-Note said with an edge to his voice.

"Sounds like a plan. See ya soon."

"Be safe."

"You too."

Lincoln ended the call and dialed in Mahone's cell number. After two rings he answered.

"Mahone."

"Alex it's Linc I need a favor."

"What's going on?"

"A long story, but basically Michael might be alive in a Yemen prison."

"Are you serious? How is that even possible?" Mahone asked confused.

"I don't know how it's possible. T-Bag received a photo of Michael in the mail from some guy in Yemen. You can see the bars in the background and only half of Michael. The picture is shitty, but you can tell its Michael. I don't know if it's a stunt or not, but I have to find out."

"Of course. What do you need from me? Do you want me to come with you?" Mahone asked ready to do anything for Lincoln and Michael.

"I got C-Note coming with me. He's been there before and he knows the area. We don't even know if this is true. I need you to try and find anything you can on this prison in Sana'a just in case we need to break Michael out of it. Also see if you can find anything that would show that Michael was alive after that explosion."

"It would have been all over the news if he was still alive and captured. But there wasn't any news about him being dead either you could argue. I thought he had that brain tumor again though, wouldn't that have killed him by now?"

"Sara says it would have before she even gave birth. It was inoperable and him being alive is impossible at this point. But Michael did the impossible four times now. There's a chance that this photo is real and that he's been in that prison for seven years now. I gotta know one way or the other what the hell is going on Alex. I owe him that."

"We all owe him that. I'll get Kellerman on it and he might be able to find something that was hidden. I'll get you everything I can on the prison. Call me when you know for sure and if he is alive I'll be on the next flight out to meet you."

"I appreciate it. I'll let you know."

"Be safe over there. It's not exactly an American friendly place right now."

"I will. C-Note will be with me and we're just going to the prison for now. After that we'll see where we go. Thanks Alex."

"No problem. Good luck."

Lincoln ended the call and put his phone into his pocket as he pulled up to the dive shop where LJ and Sucre would be there waiting. Lincoln parked the car and he got out and headed inside the shop. Both Sucre and LJ smiled at him as he walked in.

"What's got you looking all serious?" Sucre asked as he leaned against the counter.

"This." Lincoln said as he handed Sucre the envelope.

Sucre opened it as LJ spoke.

"What is it?"

Sucre looked down at the photo and his face was painted with shock and confusion.

"What the hell is this?" Sucre asked with anger in his voice.

"That's a gift from T-Bag. It's a photo of Michael in a Yemen prison apparently taken two weeks ago." Lincoln answered.

"What?" LJ asked confused as he took the photo from Sucre. "This can't be real." He said as he looked down at it.

"I don't know if it is. It could be a trick by T-Bag. Either way I'm gonna find out." Lincoln said.

"How the hell are you gonna do that? That fucker is playing a twisted game on you. He died that night and even if he didn't he wouldn't have lasted much longer with that brain tumor. There's no way he's still alive seven years later Linc. This is bullshit."Sucre said with anger dripping from his voice.

"I don't know. I don't have any answers for any of us right now. All I do know is that there might be a chance that Michael is alive and I have to find out." Lincoln said back.

"How though?" LJ asked.

"I called C-Note he's been to Yemen before. Me and him are meeting up there within twelve hours roughly and we'll go to the prison and find out. If he's there then we'll know and we'll get him out. If not then we'll find T-Bag and kill him finally." Lincoln explained.

"I'm coming with you." LJ said.

"Me too." Sucre added.

"Look until we know you both are staying here. If Michael is alive LJ you need to stay here and help Luke with Mikey. Sara was the first person I told and she wants to be there if Michael is alive. We can't bring Mikey with us down there it wouldn't be safe for him. You need to stay here and help out with him and the shop. If Michael is alive then I'll call you and Sucre you can come out there to help us break him out."

"You expect me to stay here while my uncle, the man I thought was dead for seven years. The man that broke out some Company dude of a prison to save my life. You think I'm just gonna stay behind here and leave him out there?" LJ said with anger.

"That's exactly what you are going to do LJ. I don't need you getting a record over in Yemen and getting yourself arrested. He wouldn't want you to risk your life for him. He wouldn't want any of us to do it, but he's just gonna have to get over that if he's alive. Stay here and help with Mikey that will mean more to him than anything."

"If Michael is in a Yemen prison he didn't get there on his own. Someone left over from the Company could have done it. You staying here to look after Mikey would also work as added protection for him just in case. There's no way if Michael was alive that he would go out to Yemen and get arrested. He would have been with Sara this whole time. We need to be prepared for anything." Sucre added.

"Fine, but I don't like it." LJ said clearly not happy with being out voted.

"I've called Mahone and he is going to try and find anything on the Sana'a prison where this photo came from. He's also going to see if there is some file out there on Michael that we don't know about. He was going to ask Kellerman to check. He'll have more access than any of us do." Lincoln said.

"Yemen isn't exactly the best place for someone like you to be in though Dad. Sana'a is in really rough shape with rebels all over the place. You could be walking into a war zone." LJ said with concern.

"I know C-Note told me about it. I'll have money and guns with me, so will he. He's been there before and he'll be able to get us to the prison. We'll be safe and if Michael is there then we'll find a safe place for us all to be and I'll call everyone and we'll figure it out. First step is finding out if Michael is really alive or if we need to kill T-Bag. After we know we can go from there." Lincoln said.

"When do you leave?" Sucre asked.

"I'm heading home now to pack up and leave. I'll book the first flight out of here for Sana'a. I'm waiting for C-Note at the airport so we can go together."

"Good safety in numbers." Sucre said.

"I gotta get going. I'll call you once I know something. Sara is in a little bit of a shock right now it would be nice for you to go by tonight and help out." Lincoln said to LJ.

"Of course for sure Dad." LJ said.

"Be safe over there man." Sucre said.

"I will be. We should know within twenty-four hours what the situation is. I'll call once I know something." Lincoln said.

"Good luck." Sucre said as he held his hand out.

Lincoln placed his hand in Sucre's and Sucre pulled him in for a hug. After a second they pulled back and Lincoln pulled LJ in for a hug.

"I love you." Lincoln said.

"I love you too Dad. Please be safe."

"I will I promise." Lincoln said as he pulled back.

Lincoln gave a nod before he headed out of the shop and got back into his car. He drove back to his house as quickly as he could and once he got home he immediately went to his computer and pulled up the airline. After checking to see when the next flight into Sana'a would be. He also checked for flights from Chicago to Sana'a so he could try and time it as close to C-Note arriving as himself. He didn't want to sit in an airport for eight hours waiting for C-Note to arrive. There was a flight leaving in three hours in Chicago that Lincoln figured C-Note would be on. It was a ten hour flight from Chicago and only an eight hour flight from here. Lincoln found a flight that would leave him with an hour wait time in the airport, but it was a lot better than six or eight hours waiting around. It would leave in five hours and he would need to be at the airport two hours early for an international flight. He had three hours to get everything ready and head out for the airport. Lincoln went over to his bedroom and began to pack up everything he might need to bring with him. He made sure he took the cash that he had saved up over the last seven years along with two of his hand guns. He brought enough clothes to last him a couple of weeks. He also still had clothes left over from Michael that he couldn't bring himself to throw out. It would be enough for a week at least. Lincoln didn't know if they would fit Michael very well after seven years, but it would be better than anything he had to wear from the prison. Lincoln didn't know if he would find Michael alive or not, but he was going to do everything he could to make sure one way or the other on this situation. And if Michael was alive he wasn't going to stop until he freed him from that prison and he was back with his family. This time it was his turn to save and protect Michael and he wasn't going to fail him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara sat there at the dining room table even after Lincoln left. She couldn't stop the tears coming down her face at the memory of Michael. The pain had never healed in her heart. Sara didn't think it ever would heal. Michael wasn't just some boyfriend, he wasn't a husband he was her soulmate. Something Sara had never believed in until she met Michael. She couldn't allow her mind to think even for a second that Michael was alive, that he had been alive for the past seven years. To think that he had been in prison for the past seven years was heartbreaking. She wanted him alive so badly it hurt. She wanted to see him again, to hold him and kiss him again. Yet at the same time she was hoping it wasn't true. That he hadn't spent the past seven years in a Yemen prison. He didn't deserve that, he deserved to be at peace and not hurt or trapped. It was selfish for her to want him to be alive. For her to want him in her life once again it was selfish, because that would mean he had suffered through seven years in prison. It wasn't fair to him, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him alive so she could be there for him again. So she could see him and know that he was there for her and could finally meet his son. That maybe they could finally have their happy ending. Sara knew that she was married to Luke and he was a very good man, but if Michael was in fact alive she hated herself that she wouldn't even hesitate to leave Luke. He was her husband and she shouldn't even be thinking about the idea for leaving her husband for another man, but she couldn't help it. Her heart screamed for Michael. Her body screamed for him and his hands. No one had ever lived up to him and she knew no one ever would.

Sara knew she couldn't keep sitting here much longer crying. Mike would be home soon from school and Luke would be home from work as well. She had to tell Luke about the possibility of Michael being alive, but she couldn't do it around Mike. He didn't deserve to have hope that his real father was alive only for that hope to be taken from him. When she got Michael back home where he was safe and belonged then she would tell Mike that his father was alive and explain the situation to him. Mike had always wanted to meet his real father. He had heard a great deal of stories about him from everyone in their family. Sara always made sure he knew exactly who his father was and that Luke was his stepfather. Maybe it wasn't fair to Luke, but Sara wasn't going to deny Michael his title of father even though he was dead. Michael had sacrificed his life just to save Sara and their unborn baby. He deserved the title of father even in death.

Sara let out a shaky breath as she wiped her cheeks and ordered herself to stop crying. She would wait until she heard from Lincoln before she allowed her mind to think any further. The struggle she now had was trying not to have hope that her soulmate was still alive out there somewhere. She knew from being a doctor what hope would do to a person, how it could destroy someone when it was ripped away from them. She wouldn't allow herself to hope. She would go about her day like it was any other day until she got that phone call that would either confirm what they already knew or shatter her world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two in the afternoon when C-Note's plane had finally landed. Lincoln had been in the Sana'a airport for that past hour pacing around just waiting for C-Note's flight to land. He hadn't seen any windows in the airport so he didn't know what outside looked like. He knew that this city was in rough shape with the rebels taking over, but he didn't know just what he was going to be walking out into just yet. He didn't really care what the city looked like all he wanted to do was go to the prison and find out if Michael was still alive or not. He had looked online with his phone once he landed that visiting time for the prison was today in just thirty minutes. They wouldn't have much time to get there, but at least if Michael was there they would be able to see him today. Lincoln could feel the anxiety filling his whole body as the time got closer and closer. He just wanted to know the truth and then he would go from there. Lincoln saw C-Note walking out of the tunnel and he began to walk over to him. Not that many people were getting off the plane and Lincoln knew that most people wouldn't have the need to be here in Sana'a in the first place. C-Note spotted Lincoln and he walked over to him. Once they were close enough they gave each other a hug as C-Note spoke.

"Hey man. You alright?"

"I'll be better once we know the truth. I appreciate you coming down here for me." Lincoln said as he backed up.

"After everything he did for us man I got no right to say no."

"Visitation starts in thirty minutes. Can we get there in time?" Lincoln said as they made their way to grab C-Note's bag.

"We'll make it. Do you know if he's there or not?"

"Naw I checked online for the visitations."

"Did you tell the others?"

"Ya Mahone is looking into the prison and seeing if there is some file we don't know about on Michael. Sucre and LJ are back home just waiting to hear."

"What did Mahone think about it?"

"He could argue both sides. He said it would make sense for them to keep Michael's supposed death a secret and out of the press if he wasn't really dead. At the same time he said it looks weird that there was no press when we all believed he was dead."

"Why not tell the world that Michael Scofield is dead? He was pretty well-known after breaking out of Fox River. Why not settle the public with news of his death. It should have been made public." C-Note said with understanding.

"Right but we thought it was kept quiet so the news didn't break that he broke out Sara before he died."

"Possible, but now it makes me wonder."

They arrived at the front door and they headed out of it. The city that Lincoln could see was in rough shape. There were damaged buildings, homeless people on the street. The street was dirty with empty bottles and garbage. It looked like a war zone.

"There's a hotel just ten blocks up from here. We should get a room and drop our bags off. We can't go into a prison with this type of money and guns or we'll end up behind bars." C-Note said.

"Lead the way."

C-Note headed left and Lincoln followed beside him.

"This hotel safe?"

"Ya man. A buddy of mine that used to be in my unit came out here for retirement. He had family in the area and bought the hotel. I called him before I went to the airport he's got a room for us and it's not under attack by the rebels. He pays them so much a month to keep the place standing and safe. We'll be good there."

"Do you know where the prison is?"

"Vaguely. He'll be able to give us the directions. I know it's only about a fifteen minute drive from the hotel. He'll let us borrow his car."

"Good."

"How's Sara doin' with all of this?" C-Note asked with concern.

Lincoln let out a deep breath before he spoke. "Not good. I mean she's trying to not have hope. I don't think she could handle it if she hoped this was true only for it to turn out to be a lie. She's never gotten over what happened to Michael, never. I don't know if she ever will. She got married again and she's happy, but she's not fully happy either."

"I hear that. I know you said he had a brain tumor and would have been dead within two months, but still man he died to save her life and their baby's life. That's not an easy pill to swallow no matter what the situation is. This isn't easy for her at all and I hope for her sake more than anyone that this isn't some sick game T-Bag is playing. Because if it is I promise you he won't be breathing for long."

"T-Bag is a douche, but I can't see him playing us like this. He hates Michael after all the times he tried to get him back in prison and screwed him over on breakouts. It would make more sense for him to keep this a secret to get back at Michael. I can't see him being this much of an ass."

"Who knows with that Cracker Jack man. For Sara's sake I just hope he's not that stupid. What I can't figure out is, if Michael has been alive all this time and in prison why hasn't he broken out by now? He did it three times plus that crazy shit with Scylla. He should have been able to breakout by now."

"I don't know. We don't know anything about the prison or how it operates. He might not know enough about the guards or the layout. He probably needs outside help to pull it off. He didn't back in Fox River because he planned everything for months before he went in. He already knew everything he needed to know before he even got in there. I don't know man. I just know the first step is finding out if he is even alive for right now. We'll go from there once we know."

"Fine by me."

They headed to the hotel and once they arrived they headed inside and over to the small receptionist desk. The hotel was a little rundown, but it was in better shape than the other buildings they had walked by. There didn't seem to be any damage in here though at least.

"Ben, long time no see." The man behind the desk said as he held his hand out to C-Note.

"Good to see you man. This is my friend Lincoln. Linc this is Amil." C-Note said as he shook Amil's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Amil said to Lincoln.

"Same. Nice place." Lincoln said.

"Well it's no New York hotel, but at least it's still standing. How was the flight?"

"It was long. We need to borrow your car too man." C-Note said.

"I figured. Here are the keys and I have you guys in room 213. Be careful out there though Ben. The streets get worse once it gets dark. You don't want to be going anywhere unarmed."

"I appreciate it man. We'll be safe and we might only be here for one night. I'll let you know shortly if our stay is going to be longer."

"It's no problem the room will still be available."

"Appreciate it." Lincoln said.

"You know where the prison is?"

"Wrote the directions down for you already." Amil said as he handed C-Note the directions.

"Thanks man." C-Note said as he took the paper.

C-Note took both keys and they headed towards the stairs and up to the second floor and down the hallway to the room. C-Note opened the door and they walked in. The room was a simple hotel room with two double beds. It would work for what they needed it for. They put their bags down and they both took out one of their hand guns. C-Note went over to the closet and opened it and Lincoln was shocked to see a safe in the closet.

"He has it in this room for military personnel to lock away their guns or cash. We can store our money and extra guns in here." C-Note said as he put his other two guns into the safe as well as a few piles of money. Lincoln went over and did the same before they closed it and locked it back up. "Combo is 24,19,46,34 just in case I'm not around and you need it."

Lincoln placed his hand gun into the back of his jeans as did C-Note.

"Let's go we don't have much time." Lincoln said.

They headed out of the room and locked the door behind them before they headed down the stairs and out to the car. C-Note got into the driver's seat as he was the one that knew the way with Lincoln in the passenger seat. They made the fifteen minute drive in silence. There wasn't anything that either of them could say that would help with the situation. They were just a drive away from finding out if Michael was alive or not. After seven years of believing he was dead they never thought they would ever be in this situation. Now that they were only minutes away from finding out there were no words to be said. Nothing that would soothe their anxiety or ease the fear of the unknown. Now it was only a matter of time before they discover what the truth is.

When they finally arrived at the prison they immediately noticed that there was no windows on the building, at least none they could see. There was a stone wall that was twenty feet high with barb wire all around it. The gate looked solid steal and in great condition. There were only four towers it looked like for guards that went on each corner of the wall. This was one hell of a prison and if they needed to break Michael out it wouldn't be an easy task. They put their guns in the glovebox before they got out of the car and headed inside the main door to speak with seeing Michael during the visitation time. They walked in and they saw a guard there at the front and C-Note spoke.

"English?"

The guard spoke in Arabic and Lincoln understood that to mean no. C-Note began to speak in Arabic as well and all Lincoln could pick up was his brother's name. He watched the guard look through a book before he gave a nod. He spoke once again to C-Note and C-Note agreed.

"He's here Linc. Michael is here." C-Note said as the guard opened the door.

"Michael's here. How long?" Lincoln asked as they followed the guard through the gate and was escorted by another to the visitation area.

"Seven years now. We only have ten minutes until the time is up. Apparently visitation is only twice a week for ten minutes only."

"Better than nothing." Lincoln said as they walked down the small hallway.

They noticed that the place smelt pretty badly. Like the prisoners didn't often get to shower and the heat within the prison made the smell of body odour even stronger. The place was also filthy. It was clear that the guards didn't take very good care of it in a clean sense. The doors were all steal and security was high here, but the overall condition for the prisoners appeared to be low. When they arrived in the visitation area it was just a hallway with metal fences on either side of the room. There were other people here visiting with their loved ones who were kept on the other side of the fence. There was no room to have a quiet and private conversation it appeared. They were led over to an empty spot along the fence and told to wait there. Lincoln looked at his watch and saw that they only have seven minutes left before the visitation time was over.

"This place is disgusting." Lincoln said.

"This isn't the States man, this isn't even Panama. The Government doesn't care too much here for prisoners or for people. Hence the rebels. Seven years in this place would be hard as hell." C-Note said sadly.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe he's here. He doesn't deserve this." Lincoln said sadly.

"No he doesn't. But he's alive Linc we can help him." C-Note said trying to sound comforting.

"What if he doesn't remember us? He had to of had brain surgery to remove that tumor. Maybe he doesn't remember us? Or himself?"

"We won't know until we see him. Just try and think positive at this point."

Lincoln looked down at his watch once again and saw that now they only had five minutes until their time was up. Lincoln knew he just wanted to see him with his own eyes, but still he wanted to talk to Michael and see how he was holding up. To let him know that they would be getting him out of this place that he just needed to hold on a little longer. Lincoln looked down the hallway as best as he could to try and see if he could see Michael. After another minute they saw him walking slowly down the hallway and led over to the fence where they were located. Lincoln didn't like how tight the guard seemed to be holding onto Michael's arm, but in that moment he was too taken back by Michael's appearance. He had lost a good amount of weight compared to what he was at seven years ago. He looked as thin as he did when he first went into Fox River. The white of his eyes were slightly yellow and both of them were bruised. He had other bruises on his face and a few cuts. He looked exhausted and rundown. The worst part was the dead look in his eyes. Like he had completely given up on life and was just waiting to die. It broke Lincoln's heart.

Michael put his hands on the fence and looked at Lincoln and C-Note. Instantly a tear rolled down his cheek and Lincoln wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe it away.

"Michael." Lincoln said sadly.

"Linc." Michael said as he put his head against the fence.

Lincoln placed his hands on the fence where Michael had his fingers threaded through as he whispered.

"We're gonna get you out."

Before Michael had the chance to say anything a guard came over and hit him on the back with a long metal stick. Michael let out a groan as he fell to his knees.

"Hey." Lincoln said with anger, but the guard ignored him as he began to speak to Michael in Arabic. He was shocked that Michael spoke back in Arabic with a panicked voice.

"What are they saying?" Lincoln asked C-Note.

"They think he was trying to give something to you. He's calling him American filth. Michael's trying to explain that he wasn't." C-Note said before he switched to Arabic to try and get the guard to listen to him, but it wasn't working.

The guard hit Michael again before he was grabbed by him and with another guard dragged him off down the hallway. C-Note continued to scream Arabic after them as well as Lincoln yelling in English to let Michael go. It didn't work and they were forced out by another guard to the front entrance. C-Note went and spoke to the guard to explain that Michael hadn't been trying to give them anything or the other way around. Lincoln stewed while they talked and after ten minutes they were leaving and heading back to the car.

"What the fuck was that?" Lincoln said with anger laced all throughout his voice.

"A Yemen prison. Michael hasn't had a single visitor in seven years, which makes sense cause we all thought he was dead. They thought he was trying to slip us something or we were. I explained that we didn't know we couldn't touch the fence as no one had told us and he wasn't trying anything. We can come back in three days for the next visitation time, but if we do anything against the rules we'll be banned." C-Note explained.

"Three days. That's just great. He might not have three days you saw how bad he looked." Lincoln said with concern and anger as they got into the car.

"I know. He's lost a lot of weight. Not that he was that big to begin with, but he's right back to that weight when he was first in the Fox. He looked starved and beaten. We gotta get him out Linc." C-Note said as he started the car.

"I'll make the calls. Let's drive around here though as much as we can without getting noticed. I want to see what it looks like."

"No windows from what I can see and that wall is solid stone. The whole place is." C-Note said as he began to drive as far around as he was allowed.

"It's gonna be hard to break him out, but we have no choice we have to. What was he charged with?"

"They wouldn't tell me. I got the feeling that he was just put in there to be kept out of the way. How else would he have ended up all the way out here?"

"I don't know. Hopefully Mahone was able to find that out."

Lincoln said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Sara first. After two rings she answered with fear in her voice.

"Lincoln what happened?"

"I found him Sara. Michael's alive."

"Oh my God. He's in prison?" Sara asked and Lincoln could hear the tears in her voice.

"Ya he is. We'll get him out Sara I promise you. I'm gonna call everyone and have them come down here. We'll get him out."

"Did you see him?"

"Only for a minute before he was taken away by two guards."

"How was he?"

"He was tired, but he remembered me. I didn't really get to talk to him or him to me. I just told him we would get him out."

"Alright I'm going to grab everything I might need and be out there. Where are you staying?"

"In a friend of C-Note's hotel. Listen, Sucre is gonna come out go with him and stay at the airport so we can pick you up. I don't want you out here alone."

"I'll go with Fernando I promise. What about LJ?"

"He's going to stay behind and help with Mikey. I don't want him in a place like this. I'll call Mahone and Sucre and let them know. We'll get him out Sara I promise you."

"I know, I know. Ok I need to pack up and get everything ready down here to leave. I want to be there as soon as I can. When can we see him again?"

"In three days."

"That long?" Sara asked shocked and disappointed.

"Ya they don't have much in the visitation area it looks like. But we can start a plan and figure out how to get him out in the next three days. We can do this Sara."

"We have to Lincoln. We have to. I need to go and get ready. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too and be safe."

"You too."

Lincoln ended the call and made the next one to Sucre who answered on the third ring.

"Linc man tell me you got something good."

"We found Michael Sucre he's alive and in prison."

"I'm on the next flight out there."

"I already called Sara she is going to be waiting for you to head out. I want you both to stay in the airport when you get here for me and C-Note to pick you up. It's not safe down here Sucre so come armed."

"Will do. How was he?"

"Not good. He needs out man and he needed out years ago. I'll explain everything when everyone is together at the hotel."

"Fair enough man. I'll let LJ know what is going on and make sure he's alright to be here while we're gone. We'll be on the next flight out there."

"Be safe and see you soon."

"You too man."

With only one more call to make Lincoln called Mahone and after four rings he answered.

"Mahone."

"It's Lincoln we found Michael alive in the prison. Sara and Sucre are getting ready as we speak to head out here. Can you make it?"

"I'll pack up everything on my end and head out on the first flight. Kellerman was able to find some information for me that he didn't know about. I'll bring everything that I have and we can go through it. Where am I meeting you?"

"At the airport. We got a room at C-Note's friend's hotel for now. We'll have to come up with a new place to stay once we all get here. For now we can stay there."

"What was Michael like?"

"Tired. I'll explain once we're all together."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. We'll get him out Lincoln we owe him that much."

"I know we will I just hate that he's been in there for seven years and we never knew about it. We could have gotten him out a long time ago. He could have seen his son growing up for the past seven years."

"What matters is that he will get to see the next fifty years of his life. We won't let him down. I gotta get going I got a lot of things I need to wrap up before I head out. I'll see you soon."

"Be safe. If you got a gun I suggest you bring it."

"I will. Be safe yourself."

"I will."

Lincoln ended the call and put his cell phone away in his pocket.

"There are some places we can rent for just the month. They come with furniture and beds already in them. They are mostly used for transporting families from one part of the country to another or for military uses. Amil can hook us up with one that we can rent out for the month. Even if we can get Michael out of that place in a week we might not be able to leave the country just yet. The rebels really got this place on the edge. We gotta be careful with what we're planning on doing."

"We will be. We do this smart just like Michael would so no one is at more of a risk then they need to be. We do this smart."

"We have to or he's gonna be the one to pay for it. It'll be easily twelve hours before the others get here. Let's head back and find us a more permanent place to be, get some food stocked up and get things ready so we can hit the ground running when they get here."

"Ya. We can't do any planning until we have that info that Mahone has on the prison. We can at least get everything set up and ready so we can start. We'll need another car or two. We can't use your friend's car and get him in trouble when we leave."

"We should pick up some hand radios too. The rebels use them to communicate with each other. If we know where they are we can know where to avoid them. Even breaking Michael out a prison we can't risk running into them either."

"You know where to get that stuff?"

"Ya I know where to go. Hotel first then we'll find the rest. It's not exactly a plan to break him out, but it'll help us to get started."

"Anything to help at this point will make the next twelve hours go by faster."

"We'll make it happen Linc."

"There's no other option. We're getting him out."

They made the drive back to the hotel and headed inside. They went over to the front desk to where Amil was still sitting he gave them a friendly smile as they walked back in.

"Back so soon my friend?"

"Unfortunately the visit didn't go over so well. Looks like we'll be hanging around for a little while. Do you know any place that we could rent out for the month?"

"How many people?"

"Six eventually and one is a female." C-Note answered.

Amil whistled at the thought of an outside female in this city. It wasn't the safest place for a female, but especially one that was no doubt American.

"A friend of mine has an apartment he rents out to military families and refugees as a transition safe place. It's fifteen hundred American each month. It comes furnished with three full bedrooms and all appliances. It's located about twenty-five minutes from here away from the more dangerous areas within the city. Would that work for you?" Amil said.

"Perfect. When can we get in?"

"Today if you wish. I just need to make the call. It's all cash business of course."

"That's good with us." C-Note easily agreed.

"I'll make the call. Give me a minute and I'll let ya know if it's free." Amil said as he went and picked up his landline and made the call.

They both stood there while Amil spoke in Arabic to whoever was on the other end of the line. After five minutes he ended the call and spoke.

"It's available for you. It's already been cleaned and he will use his other safe houses for the refugees that come across. He can meet you there in ninety minutes."

"Thanks man. Keep the money for the room tonight we appreciate it." C-Note said.

"Do you know a place where we can buy two cars?" Lincoln asked.

"Fifteen minutes from here there is a used car lot that will take cash and American money. I'll give you directions to both places. If you are going to be within the city for a little while and have a female with you I would suggest getting some clothes to blend in."

"We'll pick some up along the way. I appreciate everything you've done for us." C-Note said.

"We're friends Ben it's what we do. Good luck with whatever it is that you are doing. I hope you succeed."

"Thanks man. I'll come by and see you before I leave if I can. Be safe." C-Note said.

"You as well." Amil said with a friendly smile as he handed C-Note the directions to both locations.

C-Note took it and they both headed up the stairs to their room to grab their bags. There was no point in everyone staying in this small room when they were able to get an apartment for the month. They wouldn't need the whole month, but it was better to have the extra time after they get Michael out just in case. The money they spend on this breakout didn't matter to either of them as Michael was worth every penny of it.

"Alright cars first then we can head to the shop for the radios and some food before the apartment." C-Note said.

"Let's go." Lincoln said as he picked up his bag and they headed out once they had their cash and guns back.

Ninety minutes later they were both pulling up to the apartment building with their two used cars. Lincoln had gotten a form of an SUV so they had something with more trunk room while C-Note got just a basic four door sedan that wouldn't look suspicious driving around the city streets. They were cheap and they both knew that they needed a little bit of work to get them in perfect engine condition, but they could buy the parts and Sucre would be able to fix them up with C-Note's help. They had gotten six radios, one for each person and one to have as extra in case something went wrong. They would be able to hear any chatter that the rebels were having with each other now. This way they could avoid certain streets and areas. They also grabbed some food for the week at the grocery store before heading over to the apartment. They would need to get some clothes to blend in but they figured it would be better to go all together so they all got the right sizes. Tonight was going to be a long night as by the time everyone would be in it would be around three in the morning. So they made sure they got lots of coffee grinds to have and they were going to be making a pasta dish that they could cook early and just warm up once everyone arrived back at the apartment. They would need to keep up their strength and energy for what they needed to have done. They knew it would be late before any of them even thought about getting some sleep assuming they even did. That was fine by them it wasn't the first time they had gone twenty-four hours or more without sleep and they knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

They saw a man standing outside of the apartment and he waved at them as they walked over.

"Ben?" The man asked.

"That's right. You who we're looking for?" C-Note asked slightly on guard.

"Chris, Amil told me about you." The man said with a friendly smile.

"Chris?" Lincoln asked clearly skeptical.

"It's the American translation of my name. You wouldn't be able to pronounce it traditionally. In this line of work I find it is much easier to go with Chris. And for the record I love America it's why I am in this line of work. To help families get some place safe and be free. I will not hinder in your mission of whatever it may be. Please come inside and I will show you the apartment."

"Lead the way." Lincoln said.

They headed inside the building after Chris unlocked the door. He spoke as he handed the keys over to C-Note.

"Amil mentioned there would be six of you. I made copies of the front door key for all of you. The apartment lock is changed every time I have a new person within the apartment. You and myself will be the only ones with keys. There is six of each for you."

"How many apartments?" Lincoln asked.

"There are six apartments, two on each floor. Your apartment is on the top floor and the other apartment is currently empty. The four remaining apartments within this building are occupied by non-rebels. They are good quiet people just looking to stay out of the way and hidden from trouble. They will not bother you if you leave them alone." Chris answered as they got to the apartment.

He unlocked the door and opened it. They walked in and saw that the living room was a fair size for everyone to be in comfortably. There were two couches and two big chairs along with a coffee table and two side tables. There was a rather large kitchen with an island that had six stools around it. The appliances were all newer and stainless steel. Someone had put in a great amount of money and work into this apartment.

"There are three bedrooms down the hallway along with two bathrooms with showers. In the furthest bedroom there is a wall safe within the closet. Combination is in the top dresser drawer for you to use. Any questions?"

"Naw I think we're good." C-Note said as he took out the cash and handed it over to Chris.

"Let me know if you need anything else. Good luck on your mission." Chris said as he held his hand out and both C-Note and Lincoln shook his hand.

"Thanks for your help." Lincoln said as he shook Chris' hand.

"Be safe." Chris said.

They both gave a nod and Chris headed out of the apartment.

"Alright, let's get settled in. I want to get those radios up and working and get the map up on the wall. We need to try and mark off the places that are too thick with rebels." C-Note said.

"Ya." Lincoln said clearly getting anxious to do something to start a plan for his brother's escape. The problem was they were days away from that happening and each day that Michael was in prison his chances of being killed went up. They needed to get him out and they needed to get him out yesterday. No matter how badly Lincoln wanted to go into the prison and just take Michael out of there. He couldn't. He had to think and be smart about this so he would be able to get Michael out alive. He had to wait and plan just like Michael would. He wasn't going to let him down. He was going to free his brother no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two in the morning when Lincoln and C-Note arrived at the airport. Everyone had arrived and they needed to be picked up. They had taken the SUV as it had more room for their bags and it wouldn't be so uncomfortable with everyone in it all together. They parked the car and they got out and headed inside the airport to find the other three. They found them standing there on the other side of the door with their bags already. They could both tell that Sara had been crying and she was trying to get her mind back in the game. This was a lot to take and they couldn't blame her for struggling right now. Lincoln went over to her and instantly gave her a hug.

"I'm ok." Sara said softly.

"We'll get him back I promise you."

"I know we will." Sara said before she pulled back and took in a deep breath. "Let's get out of here and find out what we know."

"Come on." Lincoln said as he took Sara's bag from her.

"You both armed?" C-Note asked Sucre and Mahone.

"Not on me." Mahone said.

"I couldn't have it on me on the plane." Sucre said.

"Get armed. This isn't the time to be out and about here. We got a thirty minute ride back to the apartment." C-Note said as both he and Lincoln had their hand guns on them.

Mahone and Sucre both went into the bags and took out a hand gun and placed it in the back of their waist before they headed out the door and over to the car. Once they were in the car with Sara in the middle between Mahone and Sucre with C-Note driving, Sara spoke.

"What apartment?"

"We got an apartment for the month. It's through a friend of mine that was in the military with me. It's safe and furnished. Got three bedrooms and two bathrooms." C-Note said.

"How many other apartments?" Mahone asked.

"Five, two on each floor. We're on the top floor and the other apartment on the floor is empty. Chris, the man that owns it, said the other renters are non-rebels and just looking to stay under the radar. We leave them alone they will leave us alone." Lincoln said.

"We got radios for everyone so we can listen to the chatter of the rebels. We've been marking a map all night with areas they are in and talking about." C-Note said.

"We need to try and avoid them as much as possible right now." Mahone said.

"Why are they rebelling?" Sucre asked.

"Back in 2013 there was talk from the Government that they were going to raise the fuel prices to help with the budget for the Country. The problem was they weren't talking about just a little increase. In American the fuel prices went from fifty-eight cents per litre to ninety-three cents per litre basically overnight." Mahone started.

"Damn." Sucre said.

"That started it. The Government was corrupted on top of it and fuel is a life form out here. It's what makes your home and your car work. Families here couldn't afford the increase along with their normal bills and low hourly rate for work. A group of rebels known as Houthi began to take over Government buildings and trying to force the Government out. They had initially wanted to have a Co-Government where they could work together, but obviously that didn't work. Come 2015 the Government had been forced to leave the city and relocate the capital of Yemen to another city. Leaving the city to the rebels who have taken it to a different level. They have been destroying the city and the Government has been sending in soldiers to try and take back the city. The city is very hostile right now and it could explode at any time. We need to be careful with what we do and try and get out as quickly as we can." Mahone explained further.

"Who runs the prison then if the Government left?" Sara asked.

"Corrupted guards that were there when the Government was in effect. Which is it's own problem." Mahone answered.

"Corrupted guards mean they won't care what they do to the prisoners or what happens to them." C-Note said.

"What was the prison like? How did Michael look?" Sara asked with worry.

"The prison on the inside looked rough. It smelt horrible. He looked exhausted. He had some bruising and cuts on his face, both of his eyes were black. The inside of his eyes were slightly yellow. He was shaky and just exhausted on more than one level. His eyes had this dead look in them. I've never seen him look so broken before. We only got to see him for a minute before a guard came over and hit him with this baton. He started screaming at Michael in Arabic and he spoke back in Arabic trying to get the guard to understand that he wasn't smuggling anything in or out. The guard hit him a few more times before he was dragged off by two guards and we were kicked out. C-Note explained that we didn't try anything and we can go back in three days for the next visitation time, but it's our last chance. We can't risk doing anything that would have us banned." Lincoln explained.

"Fuck." Sucre said with anger at the thought of Michael being hurt and feeling hopeless.

"His eyes being slightly yellow would indicate a vitamin deficiency. He needs sunlight to help it." Sara said with worry.

"There are special light bulbs that duplicates sunlight. We should get some so when we get him back to the apartment he doesn't need to be outside to heal." Mahone said.

"We can pick some up. We got two cars, but they both need some work before they will be up for any fast action." C-Note said.

"I can work on em." Sucre said.

"We figured. We also need to get some clothes to blend in. We got some food and there's pasta made if you guys are hungry." C-Note said.

"And coffee." Lincoln added.

"Coffee and food sound good." Sara said.

"I don't see any sleeping happening tonight for any of us. We got too much work to do." Sucre said.

"I know this is going to be hard for everyone, but we really do need to do this smart and right. As badly as we all want to rush into the prison and get Michael out of there we can't. All we will accomplish is either getting one of us killed or arrested. We have seen Michael do the impossible in the past. We have to do this like he would. We have to try and think like him. It's the only way we will be able to get him out." Mahone said.

"He's right. We need to be smart like Papi." Sucre said.

"And we will be. We all know Michael and we can figure this out." Sara said trying to feel confident in being able to get Michael out of prison.

They drove the rest of the way to the apartment and once there they got out and headed inside and up to the apartment. Once inside the others looked around the living room as C-Note spoke.

"We got keys for everyone and a radio so we can listen to any rebels and radio each other on a different frequency. It's a three bedroom so we have to double up." C-Note said.

"One of us will be with Michael when he comes out. There's two beds in each room." Lincoln said.

"I'll stay with Michael." Sara automatically said.

"I think he would like to be close to you after all this time." Mahone said.

"The pasta is on. I'll put on some coffee." Lincoln said as he headed into the kitchen.

The other three headed down the hallway to put their bags down in one of the room. Mahone and Sara came back into the living room with files that they placed down on an end table each before everyone grabbed some pasta and a cup of coffee and went to sit down in the living room. There was a radio on the coffee table turned on so they could mark any new information on the map.

"Look let's not do that whole small talk bullshit. We're all here for one reason and that's Michael, so Alex did you get anything?" C-Note asked before anyone could say something.

"I got a lot. After Linc called me I called Kellerman and told him what was told to me. He was pissed and said he knew nothing about it." Mahone started.

"Do you believe him?" Sara asked.

"Ya I do. It was over the phone so he could have been lying, but I don't think so. We didn't have any contact with him after we were all given our pardons. He had no reason to hide anything about any of this. I've been working for him for seven years and every single year he donates close to a hundred grand to the charities and community programs that Michael volunteered for before he went to prison. He donates the money in Michael's name every single year and it's always from an anonymous donner. He's not doing it for political gain or anything. He's doing it out of respect for Michael and what he did for the world. So needless to say he was pissed at the thought that Michael had been alive this whole time and we didn't know. He pulled some strings and got me a secret file on Michael. He has also given us complete permission to do whatever is necessary to get Michael out. He also gave us half a million dollars in cash to support our needs down here for bribes or equipment."

"Damn." Sucre said shocked.

"Makes sense. You got one of the brightest minds in the world locked away in a Yemen prison. Michael did the impossible with Scylla. I know you all helped out, but it was Michael's plan and mind that made it happen. Think what he could do in a third world country to help them build. His mind could do a lot of good in this world. That's not something you can just ignore." C-Note said.

"What's in the file?" Lincoln asked.

"I read it on the plane. Basically the boots that Michael was wearing when he was in the prison were work boots and insulated with rubber to protect someone from being electrocuted on the job. That saved his life and when the electricity hit him it flung him back into the wall and knocked him out. He was arrested by the Feds, but the Director of the FBI, Director Jackson, ordered that he be taken into special custody. He had to go to the hospital for an examination after the electrocution, he didn't gain consciousness at all during it. There it was discovered that he had a brain tumor. The doctor, Dr. Colt, said it was inoperable and he predicted that Michael had maybe two weeks of life left. Director Jackson ordered for Michael to be kept sedated and transported to an off-site lab called Suntech. I did some research on it and they focused on experimental surgeries and treatments, some are way ahead of the time and very dangerous for the public to know about. Things like extreme behaviour modification treatments. The file for that is all right here." Mahone said as he held the file over to Sara as she would be the best to understand it.

"Why bring him there?" Sucre asked.

"Well according to the file they operated on Michael to try and remove the tumor to help them create a safer way to operate on the mind. He was a cadaver basically, only he was still alive and breathing. They kept him sedated the whole time and they were able to remove the tumor without killing him. His heart stopped four times, but they got him back. They also did something after they removed the tumor. Something about increasing someone's intelligences. It was all experimental and never done on an actual human before." Mahone answered.

"That's not possible though. You can't just make someone smarter by poking around in their brain." C-Note said.

"Oh my god." Sara said as she looked at the file.

"What?" Lincoln asked with worry.

"Something happened. I don't know if it made him smarter by the traditional sense, but look at his brain waves." Sara said as she placed it down on the coffee table.

"What are we looking at?" C-Note asked clearly not understanding what the lines mean.

"Here look. I have Michael's full medical file. This is his brain wave after he had the first tumor removed. It's high compared to a normal person, but with Michael's intelligence and his LLI it's normal for him." Sara started, but Sucre cut her off.

"LLI?"

"Low Latent Inhibition. It's a mental condition that Michael was born with." Sara said.

"Is that why he's always touching everything?" Sucre asked.

"He touches everything?" C-Note asked confused.

"Everything. He spent the first two days in the cell touching everything." Sucre said.

"LLI is a condition that Michael was born with. For someone without it like all of us when we look at say this room right here we see the couches, the tables, the chairs, the windows, the food, the coffee. Our mind takes in everything we see. With Michael's mind he doesn't just see what we see but he sees how the couches are built right down to the washer and screws in them. His mind does it with everything he sees and not just how it's built right down to the smallest nut his mind asks why. Why is that there? Why is that built this way? Why did someone build it? Why was it needed? On and on his mind is constantly thinking about this while he's off working on something else. His mind will be bouncing around different thoughts while another part of his mind is focused on work. He would have a harder time falling asleep or staying asleep because his mind is still going and it's more difficult to shut off like an average person." Mahone explained.

"Wouldn't that drive someone insane? How is he able to even leave a room?" C-Note asked.

"With someone who has a low IQ that is exactly what happens. They have mental instability and can spend all day stuck in a room because their mind can't stop thinking long enough for them to register that they need to move. In Michael's case though he has a genius level IQ which resulted in him being a creative genius. It's how he took a prison blueprint and created a tattoo out of it without anyone noticing it. LLI works on stimuli and touching is a big part of that. Michael would be able to touch a pipe in complete darkness and know that pipe compared to others. He would be able to tell the number of paint layers on it. The dents, the bolts every detail just by touching it once and he would be able to find it all over again even in a pile of pipes. His mind does it subconsciously and most of the time he probably doesn't even notice that he's doing it." Mahone explained further.

"He used to do it growing up it used to help with his anxiety from being in a new foster home. Skin is his favorite. He used to run his hand over my arm when he was scared or too overwhelmed. There were a few times growing up that his mind was too stimulated and he couldn't think straight. There were a lot of rough nights he didn't sleep or he went down the rabbit hole. Got too focused on his school work or his actual work that he wouldn't eat for days. He would be too focused to even think of anything but the work in front of him." Lincoln said.

"Ok so then if that is his brain waves from the first surgery then why is the second brain wave higher?" Sucre asked.

"Because his mind is working more. He's smarter. I don't know what that will do to him, but he's smarter. My concern is not that he's smarter it's what that could mean for him. Did the surgery cause him to lose some of his memories? Did it affect his LLI? His motor skills? Can he read faster? Speak different languages that he didn't before? They performed a risky and experimental procedure on him that was meant to make someone have more access to their mind, but they did it on someone who was already at peak for intelligence. Without talking to Michael there is no telling just what his mind goes through each day now." Sara said with worry.

"There's also something else that might make his LLI worse or backtrack." Mahone said with concern.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"After the surgery Michael spent four hours in recovery and then he was shipped off to this prison. He was kept sedated the whole time and when he arrived at the prison they put him in a cell right away. He had no pain medication given to him. When the sedation wore off he would have woken up in that prison cell." Mahone started.

"What?" Sucre asked pissed off.

"He would have been in unbearable pain. They didn't just drill small holes in his head like last time. They opened his brain, they performed an open surgery. His skull would have had to heal itself back together. He would have spent months in horrible pain. He wouldn't have been able to open his eyes, he would have been dizzy, disorientated, confused. He could have had seizures, fainting spells, nausea, forgetfulness, depth perception and fine motor skills could have been off. His speech could have been slurred. After a surgery like that he would have stayed in the ICU for a week and then another two weeks in a room. He would have been medicated and monitored and taken for testing every six hours. He should never have been in that prison cell. It's just cruel. He doesn't deserve that." Sara said with anger and hurt in her voice.

"The medical file only goes that far. I don't know how Michael was after the surgery once he was in the prison. Director Jackson put Michael is the worst prison possible. Not only is it in Yemen, a country that Michael knows no one and wouldn't have any way of getting anything out to any of us. The prison itself is the worst you can imagine. There are no windows by the prisoners, there is no yard time. The prisoners are kept in a cell the same size as Fox River only instead of two prisoners there is four in a room and only one bunk bed. Two have to sleep on the floor. The lights are kept at a dim level, just high enough for the guards to be able to see the prisoners. They are allowed ten minutes twice a week for visitations and that is it. If you don't have a visitor you don't leave your cell. They are fed and given water once every three days. There is no medical care, no showers. They can clean up in the small sink in the cell when the water is turned on every three days for two hours before it is shut back off. There is a ventilation system that pushes air through for the prisoners to breathe, but it's only to keep them alive and not to cool the place off. The guards are known to torture prisoners especially the ones that they feel have been sinful and are filth. Americans fit in that category perfectly to them. In history of the prison the longest an American prisoner lived for in the prison was ten months. All were tortured to death and some took their own life. Michael has been in there for seven years now. There's no telling just what shape his body is in or his mind." Mahone said sadly.

They were all silent for a minute while their mind's processed what Mahone had told them. It was a miracle that Michael was still alive even if you take out the fact that he had a brain tumor removed and was electrocuted. To have survived this long in a prison like this was a miracle. He didn't deserve any of this. Michael was a good man through and through and just wanted to help people. He didn't deserve to be hurt like this or treated this way. It was just wrong on so many levels.

"Maybe Kellerman can get me inside to see Michael alone. I'm a doctor and he's an American. He could come up with some reason for me to see him." Sara said.

"Maybe, I'll call and see." Mahone said as he took out his cell phone and called Kellerman as it was past nine in the morning over there in Chicago.

"Kellerman." He answered after three rings.

"It's Mahone. I'm in Yemen with the others. Sara was wondering if there was some way you could get her into the prison as a doctor to see Michael. We have no idea what his health is like and we need to know if he's okay for the breakout."

"I'll see what I can do. He's an American so I should have some pull. Any plan on the second part yet?"

"Not yet, but we all just got here. Call me back when you know."

"Will do."

Mahone ended the call and he picked up the next folder.

"Now this isn't as good as Michael's tattoo, but I couldn't travel with the prison's blueprints so I had to hide them in a design." Mahone said as he pulled out a design and a red marker. He began to pull out the lines within the design that would make the blueprint. "From what I have read about the prison no one has ever been able to escape it. The wall surrounding the prison and the prison itself is made from limestone including the base and ten feet below the surface."

"Which means we can't dig or use a sledge hammer. Michael told me once back in Fox River that if he wanted a building to be impenetrable he would use limestone because you couldn't break it by your hands and a jack hammer would be louder with the echo the limestone gives off." Sucre said.

"So he can't go under." C-Note said.

"He has to go up." Lincoln said.

"That's the only option he has. Above each cell there is a ventilation system to give the prisoners air as I said and in case of a fire they need something to put it out. There is also the piping for the water. He would have access in his cell to the vents and then it's a matter of finding the way to get him out where we need him." Mahone said.

"Assuming he would be able to find his way around." Sara said.

"There is also the issue of him being in a cell with three other guys. They won't just sit there and watch Michael go off into the ceiling without telling on him or wanting to go with him." C-Note said.

"If we want Michael out, we're gonna have to breakout all four of them and just hope he's in a cell with good men and not mass murders or rebels." Mahone said sympathetically.

"Man every time he has to break a criminal out of jail he hates himself for it a little bit. I know in Sona it worked out, but he's never forgiven himself for Fox River and all the death that came with it." Sucre said with concern.

"I know, but we might not have a choice. Michael wants out so he'll do it. If Sara can get in there to see him she can show him a picture of his son and that will put any doubt to bed. He needs to see Sara to push him through this." Lincoln said.

"Hopefully Kellerman can pull this off. I need to see him to make sure he could even physically handle breaking out." Sara said.

"He'll do it. With the right motivation Michael will do anything. What about that wall all around the prison?" Lincoln asked.

"The wall has only one spot that would work to get Michael out. There is a small grate that allows water to go through it's big enough for Michael to fit through, but we'll need to get the bars off so he can go through. It's at the back of the prison so he would have to travel a good distance in the vents to get there. Plus climb down the wall to the ground and then through the grate to us. The grate is metal we would need a way to get the bars off without being seen by the sharpshooters or making much noise." Mahone said.

"All while Michael is doing this without getting caught by the guards." C-Note said.

"Another issue, the guards don't have a break room. They are on the cell block floor the whole time. Fifteen guards per floor plus ones at each door. There is about fifty to sixty guards in the place constantly watching and the cell has bars on it and not a solid door. Now the lights are low enough that the guards can see the prisoners, but not bright enough to see everything they are doing. He would have to time it right that there were no guards watching his cell to make the break." Mahone said.

"He would never get that far once they see he's not in the cell." C-Note said.

"We won't know more until we talk to Michael and see what the routine is. He might have some ideas about getting into the vents. What about our part on the outside? How do we get the bars off?" Lincoln asked.

"Is there some fast acting corrosive that would work on the bars while we wait for Michael to get out that night?" Sucre asked.

"Probably figure something out. Michael used two common chemicals in Fox River and combined them. Do you remember what they were?" C-Note asked Sucre.

"Naw, but they weren't fast acting. He had to do it a couple times a week to eat through that pipe." Sucre answered.

"And we need something fast that they won't notice in the days leading up to the escape." Sara stated.

"We'll look into it. We won't be able to have the car waiting too close by. They'll hear and see us coming that way." Mahone said.

"There's a train yard not too far from the prison. We could hide a car there and make the run." C-Note suggested.

"Assuming Michael can run that far." Sucre said with worry.

"We need to see him again. Alone and find out what his injuries are. That's the only way we'll know if he's got the strength for any of this." Lincoln said.

"Hopefully Kellerman will be able to get me in there." Sara said sadly.

"Let's just assume that he is physically able to get out. How is he getting out? He can't wander around up in the vents exploring this time and he doesn't have the blueprints. Wouldn't the vent in his cell be sealed off in some way?" C-Note said.

"He would need to be able to get the vent off so probably a screw driver or something close to it that Michael can use." Mahone said.

"He made an allen key out of a bolt. He can get screws off if he has the strength to do it." Sucre said.

"It's the strength that I am worried about. Seven years without sunlight and proper food and water would make his body weak. His bones would be brittle and easy to break. Even if he wasn't injured I honestly don't know if he would have the strength to make the path through the vents and down the wall. We don't even know what cell he is in." Sara said.

"It's not going to help us figure this out thinking about what shape Michael is in. We won't know until we talk to him and that might be in three days. We need to figure out our part on the outside and then we can worry about the rest." Lincoln said.

"We need to research some chemicals that we can easily get our hands on that can eat through metal within seconds." C-Note said.

"We need to stake out the prison and see what type of schedule the guards are on and their positions. We'll need some binoculars." Mahone said.

"We also need to check out the train yard and check out their security and a place to stash the car." Lincoln said.

"Did you find anything else on the prison?" Sara asked.

"I found the past records of prisoners trying to escape. I thought we could go over that and see where they went wrong." Mahone said.

"Let's start then." Sara said.

They spent the next three hours going through all of the information they had on the prison. They were all exhausted, but none of them wanted to call it quits yet. They wanted to get Michael out of that prison and if they were sleeping then they weren't working. Mahone's cell going off snapped them out of focus and he answered it. They watched and waited while Mahone spoke and after a minute he ended the call.

"That was Kellerman. He was able to get Sara in the prison to see Michael alone for a medical exam. He told them that Michael was going to be transferred over to the States for outstanding crimes and he needed to be cleared medically. He said the warden wasn't happy about it though and he wasn't getting the impression that the warden was going to let Michael leave even if Federal agents came down here to get him."

"It doesn't matter I can get in to see him and get what I can from him. When?" Sara asked.

"Eight a.m."

"So a couple of hours from now." Sucre said.

"Ya. Sara is the only one that will be allowed in the prison and they are only giving you fifteen minutes to see Michael. But you'll be in there to see him in two hours at least." Mahone said.

"It'll give us more information to work off of. I'll drive you." Lincoln said.

"I'm going to shower and make sure my bag is ready." Sara said.

"You won't be able to bring in any medication or needles. That was a stipulation that Kellerman had to agree to." Mahone said.

"Ok so that rules out any anti-biotics or pain medication. I could sneak him in some water though through one of my bottles. I need a shower and some coffee to wake up." Sara said as she rubbed her hands over her face to try and wake her tired mind up.

"I'll put on the coffee." Lincoln said with understanding in his voice.

Sara got up and headed into one of the bathrooms to take a hot shower. She was hoping it would help to wake her up and make her feel like she could actually do this. She wanted to see Michael so badly, but she was also afraid of what he would be like. Would he remember her? Would he be having problems with his brain? Would he be too injured that they couldn't get him out? There was a great deal of unknowns right now and each one terrified her. She needed to see him, but at the same time she was terrified to. She needed to wake up first and give her mind the time to focus on what needed to be done. She knew one thing she needed to make sure Michael would survive long enough for them to be able to break him out. She had to focus on Michael and his health more than anything right now. With that thought and determination in her mind she locked out the other emotions and turned the shower on. She was going to be there for Michael no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight in the morning when Sara was being guided through the prison to where Michael was being held. She didn't really know where she was going as the guards barely spoke English. From what she gathered he was being placed in solitary for the incident with Lincoln at the visitation time. She knew that they weren't trying to smuggle anything in, but the guards didn't seem too willing to believe them. When they finally stopped they were in front of a metal door with no window. The guard unlocked the door, but Sara couldn't see anything as the room was pitch dark.

"In there." The guard said.

"You need to turn the light on so I can see him properly." Sara said.

"You have fifteen minutes." The guard said clearly not happy as he hit the button for the lights.

The lights were barely bright enough for her to even see Michael, just a soft dim. She couldn't believe what she saw. He was there in the middle of the back wall with his wrists shackled together attached by a chain into the wall. They were up slightly just by his head as he sat on the ground with his body turned to the left with his knees up close to his chest. His right eye was swollen shut, he was covered in bruises, the left half of his face had blood going down it and the exhaustion was clear in his eyes. He looked at Sara confused as she moved into the room and the door closed behind her. She was thankful that they wouldn't be watching it would make this easier. She went over to Michael as she spoke and bent down in front of him.

"Michael. Do you remember me?" Sara asked gently.

"Sara." Michael said with a shaky voice as he leaned his head against the shackles.

His lips were raw and split apart from lack of water. A few tears went down his cheeks at just the slight of her. Sara went and placed a gentle hand against Michael's left cheek. He flinched at the touch and closed his eyes clearly his body was waiting to be hurt.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Sara said gently.

"Sorry." Michael said with embarrassment in his voice.

"It's okay. I have something for you. Something that hopefully will give you some strength." Sara said as she moved her hand and opened her medical bag. She took out the photo of their son and handed it to him.

Michael took it carefully as his hands both hurt and he looked at the photo.

"It's our son. He's going to be seven in three months. I named him Michael after his father. We mostly call him Mikey though." Sara said with a warm smile.

Michael ran his thumb over the picture and he couldn't hold the tears back. He put his forehead against the shackles and let the tears fall. He had been so worried about them in the past seven years. To know that he had a son and that they were both safe and happy broke him apart. Sara gently gave Michael a hug as she spoke.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I wanted to show you that so you knew what you were fighting for. So you remember what you are fighting for. I know you're tired, but you need to hold on just a little while longer for him. For our son, our family. You can do this, I know you can Michael."

Michael let out a shaky breath as he nodded his head and tried to get his crying under control.

"We only have fifteen minutes. I'm going to look you over okay?"

"Ya." Michael said with a shaky voice.

Sara reached into her medical bag and handed Michael the bottle.

"This is just water I need you to try and drink as much of this as you can. I'm going to listen to your breathing first." Sara said as she put on her stethoscope.

Michael took a few small sips of the water as Sara began to listen to his breathing. She could hear it was shaky and there was a slight wheeze to it.

"Can you take a deep breath for me?" She asked gently.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It hurts."

"Can you try and take as deep of a breath as you can before it begins to hurt?"

"Ya"

Michael took half of a breath in before he had to stop. Sara could hear enough though with it.

"You have some fluid in your lungs."

"I breathed in water."

"How?" Sara asked confused.

Michael was silent for a minute before he spoke with pure pain in his voice.

"They tried to drown me. Wash the sins out from me. It's been hard to breathe since."

Sara closed her eyes at the pain in Michael's voice. She knew what being drown felt like and it wasn't something she ever wanted Michael to experience.

"I'm sorry. When?" Sara asked with hurt in her voice.

"A week maybe, I don't know. Stopped trying to figure out the days a long time ago. I can't believe it's been seven years."

"I'm sorry you've been here the whole time. We didn't know. We didn't know." Sara said sadly as she continued to check Michael over and slowly lift his shirt to see his back.

"I know. How did you find out?"

Sara closed her eyes at the sight of Michael's back. He had fresh lashes across his back, roughly fifteen of them. They were still bleeding, but even through the blood Sara could see close to fifty other scars just as long across his back along with bruising. He also had six broken ribs that she could clearly see as he was just skin and bones. Sara spoke as she worked on cleaning up the lashes.

"T-Bag believe it or not. He got a picture of you from some friend of his. He told Lincoln and he came down here with C-Note to see if it was true. We all thought you were dead. We didn't even look to check otherwise. Even you knew you were going to die from the electricity. LJ stayed with Mikey and the rest of us came down, Alex and Fernando are here and we're all working on getting you out. How's your head after the surgery? Any problems? Any nosebleeds?"

"No nosebleeds. I get headaches, but nothing like before. I couldn't remember anything though, not even my own name. It took about a year and a half before I remembered everything. At least I think it's everything can't really be sure of that."

"No dizzy spells? No losing consciousness? Depth problems, motor skills?"

"No."

"Have you noticed anything different about your brain or your thinking?"

"Not much thinking is really needed in a place like this. It's harder to sleep then it used to be. I never slept too great to begin with but now it's really hard to fall asleep. I keep seeing all these images from my time here. Hearing the screams of people, the begging." Michael said with pain in his voice.

"That could be your mind's form of PTSD. We'll know more once you are out of this place." Sara said as she patched up Michael's back before she moved to the front.

"Is that even possible?" Michael asked as he moved slightly so Sara could have better access to his front.

She couldn't believe the damage done to Michael's body. He even had bruising and old scars on his stomach and chest as well.

"Well the only way is up through the air vents in your cell. You'll have to go through them to reach the vent to the outside and then down the wall and through a small drain grate in the outer wall."

"The guards are constantly watching."

"Alex said. He got the blueprints and information on the prison. We were hoping you might have an idea in that big old brain of yours." Sara said with a warm smile as she moved to Michael's face to start getting the blood off and checking out the head injury.

"Shut the power off."

"You have a fever. How can we do that?"

"It's not on the property. Buildings this old in cities this old are behind the times and run their power off the power grid. It's a building within the city that controls the power to the whole city in different sections. You shut off the power in this section of the city it'll be completely black in here. There's no backup generator. Lights inside and outside will shut off."

"Ok we can do that. We're hoping that when we come back for visitation in three days that we'll have the day for you so you're ready."

"Assuming I'm not still in here." Michael said sadly.

"No matter what we will get you out." Sara said with determination as she went over to Michael's left shoulder. As she touched it he let out a groan of pain. "Sorry. Did you bang this?" Sara asked as she gently looked at his left shoulder. It was slightly swollen and bruised.

"It's dislocated, since yesterday."

"I can't put this back in with those chains on your wrists. I need them to take them off."

"They won't."

"It can't stay dislocated or you'll damage it permanently."

"I can put it back in once I'm back in my cell. I've done it before."

"Alright, but you need to be careful. Four of your fingers are broken. I can tape them up for you and that should help keep them in place while the bones heal. Do you you're your cell number?" Sara said as she grabbed some medical tape from her bag.

"Fourteen."

Sara taped Michael's four fingers before she put the medical tape away.

"Cellmates?"

"One is there for being gay. One is there for going against the rebels and the other is a mass murderer."

She went to check his arms and she noticed the long scar that went down his right wrist.

"Michael, what happened here?" Sara asked softly as she looked at the scar.

"It's nothing." Michael said with shame in his voice.

"This is really important Michael. Please I need to know what happened. I need you to tell me what happened." Sara said with calmness in her voice.

A few tears went down Michael's cheeks as he tried to get himself under control before he spoke.

"Every new prisoner is given a razor blade. Killing yourself is a sin in their eyes, but if you're too tainted of sin then the only chance of saving your soul from eternal damnation is by taking your own life. To cleanse your soul." Michael started sadly.

"Michael." Sara said with hurt in her voice already understanding where Michael was going with this and the scar.

"I didn't remember anything. No one. I woke up in some dark and strange place. In a cell. My head felt like it was going to explode. I thought I was going to die from the pain. It was endless. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't move. It hurt so bad. The guards would come in and add to the pain. They would drag me out and torture me for weeks straight all because I'm American. After just over a year I couldn't do it anymore. I was so tired I just I couldn't." Michael said with a broken voice.

"It's okay. You didn't know you had people who loved you. I know you never would have if you remembered us." Sara said with understanding in her voice.

"Obviously I didn't die. I woke up in a puddle of blood, but still alive. A few months later I was going to do it again, but that day I fell asleep and I dreamt of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I didn't know who she was, I didn't remember her, but I knew her. My heart knew her. That's when I slowly started to remember. To remember you. You saved my life."

Sara's eyes watered, but she forced herself not to cry. She leaned in and kissed Michael gently. She was careful of his split lips and only kept the kiss there for a few seconds before she pulled back.

"I never stopped loving you. We're going to get you out of here no matter what and then we are going to go home and you get to see your son. You just need to hang on for us okay. You still owe me the rest of our lives mister."

"Looking forward to it." Michael said with a small sad smile.

There was a bang before the door opened and Sara pulled back and quickly grabbed the photo knowing that Michael would be in trouble for having it.

"Out now." The guard ordered.

Sara picked up her medical bag and looked at Michael and gave him a small smile before she turned and left. The lights were shut off once again and the door slammed and locked shut. She was led through the hallways in silence once again and out to the front door. She headed out and went over to the car where Lincoln was sitting in waiting anxiously for her return. She opened the back door and placed her medical bag into it before she got into the passenger seat. She let out a shaky breath as she tried to control her emotions and the pain that was threatening to break her. She knew she would lose it and break down, but she wasn't going to do it in front of anyone. She would wait until she could be alone in her room to let the tears come.

"You okay?" Lincoln asked softly.

"Nothing about this is okay Lincoln. Nothing." Sara said sadly.

"I know, I know. How was he?" Lincoln asked.

"I'd really like to go over it with everyone, but he's not good. He's not good at all."

Lincoln started the car and he headed out of the prison parking lot and back to the road for the apartment. They drove in silence as there was no comforting words that could be said. There was nothing either of them could say that would make the other feel better. That's just how it was currently. They had gotten closer in the past seven years, but they never really had much of an emotional side between the two of them. After Michael had died Lincoln was there to hold her while she cried. He was there for the doctor appointments and for the birth. He had been a very active and hands on uncle with Mikey and Sara loved him for it. But for the emotional conversations, the heart to hearts she didn't have that with him. Lincoln only ever did that with one person and that was Michael. Anyone else and he just didn't have it in him. That was okay with Sara though, because Sucre was there with Maricruz and their little girl. He had moved them up to live in Panama with them. Sucre was sensitive just like Michael. Not as much as Michael could feel the pain of others due to his brain and his childhood. Still Sucre hadn't been afraid to shed a few tears over things. He knew what to say to make Sara feel better on the nights she missed Michael so much it hurt. He was there when Sara was so exhausted she would just break down. Without Sucre and Lincoln Sara knew she wouldn't have made it through her pregnancy and those first couple of years with Mikey. They had truly been amazing to her and to Mikey and Sara loved them so much for that.

When they finally did arrive back at the apartment they both got out and headed back inside the apartment. Once inside the apartment they saw that everyone was still sitting in the living room waiting for them to return. They were all exhausted at this point as most of them had been awake for over twenty-four hours now. They needed some sleep in order for them to be ready for the stake outs tonight at the prison and the train yard. Once the door was shut and locked Sucre started.

"So how was he?"

"He's in rough shape." Sara began as she went over to the spot on the couch and sat down.

"How rough is rough?" C-Note asked.

"He was being kept in solitary confinement for what happened yesterday. He was in a dark cell, no lights, nothing but pitch black. His wrists were both shackled together and hanging by a chain to the wall. He was covered in bruising. His right eye was swollen shut, he has a big gash to the side of his head that was bleeding heavily. His lips were spilt apart from dehydration. I got some water into him and cleaned up the blood from his face. The gash really needed stitches, but I wasn't able to do that without the needle. He has six broken ribs, he's extremely thin, thinner than he was when he was first in Fox River. I could actually see through his skin which ribs were broken. He's got scars all over him including one that is a spider web basically across his chest from the electrocution. His back was covered in whip scars, he had fifteen new ones that were still bleeding when I got there. I cleaned them up as best as I could and patched them. His left shoulder was dislocated, but with the chains I couldn't put it back in. He said it's happened before that he would do it. He also has four broken fingers. His index and middle finger on his right and his pinkie and ring finger on his left. He also has pneumonia from being drowned multiple times at some point last week. Without any anti-biotics I can't start to cure it and with the lashes on his back I am concerned about an infection. He has a fever already that will only get worse without proper medication." Sara said sadly doing her best to hold back the tears.

"Oh my god." Sucre said softly to himself in shock at the level of damage that Michael had been through.

"What about his brain? Any side effects from the surgery?" Mahone asked just looking to get all of the information.

"I asked him about it and he said he hasn't gotten any nosebleeds which is good that means the tumor hasn't returned. He does get headaches, but that is to be expected given the stress his body is in and the hits to his head. He hasn't gotten any dizzy spells or fainting spells. His depth and motor skills are good still. Everything is normal in that sense. However, he does have more trouble falling asleep. His mind won't shut off he is constantly thinking about the people that have died. He can hear their screams in his head and the begging. That could be from the increase in brain waves or it could just be a result of PTSD for his mind." Sara said.

"PTSD would make sense given everything he has been through and the situation he is in. We won't really know what his mind is going to be like until he's out of there and healing." Mahone said.

"He also had no memory for the first year and a half roughly. He didn't even know his name." Sara said sadly.

"He didn't remember anything?" Lincoln asked with hurt.

"Nothing. He ah…" Sara hesitated as she didn't know how to tell them this or if she should even tell them this. It was Michael's decision and right to share this with whoever he wanted. At the same time though they were going to notice the scar and they would figure it out anyways.

"He what?" Lincoln asked with worry.

"He has a scar on his right wrist. It's about five inches long and goes down his wrist."

"He tried to kill himself." Mahone said being the first one to understand what that meant.

"He wouldn't do that." Lincoln easily denied.

"Linc he's been through hell man." C-Note said sympathetically.

"Michael doesn't just give up." Lincoln said back.

"He didn't remember anything Lincoln. You have to understand he woke up in a strange, dark cell in unbearable pain. He couldn't even move or open his eyes without extreme pain. There was no pain medication, he couldn't even sleep from the pain being so bad. The guards didn't care they still dragged him down and tortured him for being American. For almost a year and a half he was in pain and all alone. He didn't remember any of us. In a mindset like that all you can think about is ending the pain. Michael told me that the guards give each prisoner a razor blade should they decide to take their life." Sara started.

"But that is the ultimate sin by their religion." C-Note said.

"Michael said they believe that if you are too tainted with sin then the only way you can try and save your soul is by taking your own life. Michael isn't religious that hasn't changed, but ending his life was the way to end the pain. He missed the main vein by less than half a millimeter. He lost a lot of blood, but he survived. He was actually going to try again but he had a dream of me. He started to remember and he hasn't tried again since."

"Linc man you can't hold it against him. He was all alone in that place in horrible pain." Sucre said sadly.

"I don't hold anything against him. He's only in that place because he threw his life away to save mine." Lincoln said with self-hatred all throughout his voice.

"His made his choice Lincoln." Mahone said.

"Because he was trying to bail me out once again. I had always been letting him down and getting into trouble. If I had just been a big brother to him and protected him that day he showed up in Fox River he would never have thrown his life away for me. I should have lied to him and told him I did it. I should have died and he could have continued on with his life and he wouldn't have gone through any of the things he has been through."

"He would have been heartbroken watching you die Lincoln. He wouldn't have Mikey either." Sara said.

"He would have gotten over my death. He could have fallen in love and had a child or maybe two in these years. You both lived in the same neighborhood you could have still met. He would have continued to design buildings and doing community work, winning awards. He had so much potential in his field investors for his firm were fighting with each other to get to work with him. He could have bene worth billions by now. And he threw it away because I didn't have it in me to lie to him when I should have. I should have protected him from all of this. I should have protected him from a lot growing up but instead I was behind bars over and over again. And he was the one bouncing around in foster homes being abused without me there to protect him."

"To take care of him. You paid for his schooling. You got a ninety thousand dollar loan just to help put him through school. Michael would argue that you did everything you could think of to make sure he had a chance at life, a real chance. He wouldn't have wanted you to die and he wouldn't have gotten over it. You know that. Eventually he would have found something out to support the claim you were framed and he would have hated himself for believing you killed a man. You didn't know he was going to fake rob a bank just to get into prison to break you out. You had no idea how far he would go for you." Sara said.

"Lincoln as hard as it is right now you need to try and focus on Michael right now. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself. He made his decisions and he's stood by them. He doesn't regret it. We can't change the past or the past seven years. We need to focus on what we can change and that is getting him out." Mahone said.

"Which will be a problem. He's not strong enough to be crawling through a vent and down the prison wall. Not with his injuries especially the four broken fingers." Sara said.

"So now what? We can plan to get him out, but we can't get him out if he can't handle it." C-Note said.

"What if we could? What if someone was in there to help him?" Sucre asked.

"He has three other cellmates, two are good men, one is mass murderer. Even if we reached out to them we can't guarantee that they would go along with it or not leave him behind." Sara said.

"What if we got rid of the mass murderer?" Sucre said.

"And then what?" C-Note asked.

"Then we get me in there with him." Sucre said.

"How the hell would we even do that? Even if we could get you in there there's no guarantee that you would end up in his cell." Lincoln said.

"Which is number fourteen." Sara added for future reference.

"We call Kellerman and tell him that I need to be in Michael's cell and the mass murderer needs to be taken out. You get me in there with him I can help him get out." Sucre said.

"I don't know if Kellerman can even do that." Mahone said.

"We need someone in there and it should be me. Another American wouldn't go over well in there. To the guards I'm just another prisoner in a middle of a transition to another country prison. I can be there with Michael and do what needs to be done to get him out to you guys. I can memorize the easiest way to the exit and guide him through it. At most it's a week I'm in there with him and then we're out." Sucre said.

"If you are serious about this I'll make the call and see, but there's no guarantee he can even pull this off." Mahone said.

"After everything Michael has done for me. Ya I'm serious. I'll go and get him out. He's gonna need help on his end. No one will expect me." Sucre said.

"Michael did have an idea about the guards. He said we need to shut off the power to that section of the city. It's all controlled outside of the prison at the main power grid. We shut it off, it goes black and there is no backup generator. That will give him the time to sneak out without being noticed. Even the outside lights go out." Sara said.

"We need to find that and get something going for that." C-Note said.

"I'll make the call to Kellerman. I know we all want to help Michael, but we're no use to him if we're all exhausted. I think we should get a few hours of sleep and then be ready for tonight to do the stakeouts. We now have three places we need to watch." Mahone said.

"Mahone's right, we're no use if we're exhausted." Lincoln said reluctantly.

"I'll get Kellerman started and then later we can pick this back up." Mahone said.

"I'm gonna shower." C-Note said.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight." Sara said as she got up from the couch and headed down the hallway.

They all looked after her as they knew she would be struggling with this. They couldn't blame her and they knew she would just need some time to get her mind passed everything that she had just learnt. They all went about getting ready to get some sleep. After ten minutes Sucre knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until he checked in on Sara and made sure she was okay. He knocked gently on the bedroom door and opened it. He saw Sara sitting there on the side of the bed crying. Sucre closed the door and went over to her and sat down on the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and Sara didn't even fight it. She curled into Sucre's chest and continued to cry. There was nothing Sucre could say to make Sara feel better given the situation. So he continued to hold onto her for the next ten minutes until Sara's crying calmed down and he spoke as she moved back up and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"You know you don't have anything to be sorry for Preciosa." Sucre said lovingly.

Sara smiled at the term of endearment that Sucre had started to call her after Michael's death.

"You know if it wasn't for you and Lincoln I never would have made it."

"Yes you would have. You're strong Sara you would have managed to raise little Mikey on your own. I'm just glad you didn't have to."

"You really stepped up for me Fernando. I really appreciate it. Not many men would have done what you did. You moved your own family down to Panama just to help me with my son. You're a good man."

"Papi would have done the same thing for me. You know if you had told me ten years ago that I would get a cellie that would turn out to be not only my best friend, but also change my whole life I never would have believed you. Especially some tall, skinny, college ass white boy." Sucre said with a smirk.

"I don't think he expected to be finding you there either." Sara said with a small smile.

"I know he wasn't planning on being my cellie. It was just the luck of the draw, but still. He could have left me behind anywhere along the way once we got out. He never did, even when he almost got caught in that damn lake trying to keep me from drowning. He's always had my back. There's just something special about him and it wasn't his mind it was his heart. Most people say they care, but Papi truly does care."

"He does. He's done a lot of community work. He told me that he's always wanted to go to a third world country and help them build schools and have clean water. He went to Thailand and helped them to build farm houses and water lines for the crops. He just wants to help people. It's rare in this world for someone to be so selfless like Michael. It makes what has happened to him even worse, because he doesn't deserve it."

"He doesn't deserve it. I just hope Kellerman can pull this off and get me in there. He needs someone in there to watch his back and make sure he gets out alive."

"Are you sure about going in there though? You could be hurt."

"Back in Sona during the escape I got arrested by the guards. The alias that I used turned out to have a warrant for back pay on child support. When T-Bag gave up who I was they wanted me to tell them where Michael was. I refused. They best me, had me dig my own grave and buried me alive. I still wouldn't give him up. They were going to throw me in the prison when he called the phone. They wanted me to find out where he was or they were going to kill me while he was on the line."

"Fernando." Sara said sadly.

"It's all good Preciosa everything turned out fine. When I answered the phone he was so relieved. He thought something had happened to me. I never told him. I just asked if he was okay and if LJ was okay. He said they were. I told him I was glad everything worked out. That I was just about to get on a bus and to take care. Then I smashed the phone. All I could think about was that I couldn't let him hear me being killed. He would hate himself for that and I couldn't let him hate himself because of me. I was more than prepared to die for him that day. He became my best friend, a brother, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. So going into a prison to help him escape is nothing to me. He would do the same for me and this way we'll have someone on the inside to keep him safe and get him out. He's survived for seven years in that place. I can survive a week for him."

"He'd be really proud of you. You've really turned your life around. He's gonna be happy to see you even under those circumstances."

"I'm missed him a lot. The world just isn't the same without him in it."

"It wasn't as bright." Sara said sadly.

"You know I couldn't help but notice that you changed your wedding ring. You're wearing the one he gave you instead of the one Luke gave you."

"I know he was dead, we thought he was dead. I never stopped loving him, never. I love Luke, but it's not the same and it never will be, never has been. I can't tell you how many times I have felt like I was cheating on Michael with Luke. I pushed it down because Michael was dead. We thought he was dead and you can't cheat on someone that isn't alive. I thought I would get over it, that the feeling would fade eventually, but it never did. I haven't been able to fully connect to Luke. I just thought this is what love was going to be feeling like from now on. Michael was dead, my soulmate was dead and I couldn't let my life become a standstill. He wouldn't want me to. Now he's alive and I don't know how to tell him. How to tell him that while he has been tortured and fighting to stay alive I've been sleeping next to another man. That I married another man. I don't know how to tell him. I wasn't even alone with him for ten minutes today before I was kissing him."

"First, he would have wanted you to be happy. You didn't know he was still alive if you did you would have looked for him. We all would have. He's not going to hold it against you. Second, you need to figure out who you want to be with. If that is Luke then you need to tell Michael. If its Michael then you need to tell Luke and to be honest I don't think he'll be all that shocked by it. You gotta know though that Michael's been through a lot he might not be able to jump right back in to a relationship right now. He's got a lot to work through."

"I know he does and I don't care how long it takes he's the one I want to be with. He's the one that has my heart, always has and always will. I'll tell Luke when we get back home. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I can't be with Luke when I love Michael and now that he is alive I can't pretend not to. I know he'll need help and time. I don't care how long that takes or what we have to do to get him okay again. I'm going to be there the whole time and get him healthy again."

"We all will, but we'll be no good to him if we are too tired to stand. Come on Preciosa you need sleep. You'll be able to think better once you do."

"Ya." Sara said with exhaustion in her voice.

"You want me to sleep in here with you?"

"No I'll be okay thanks though."

"Anytime. It'll be okay we're good at doing the impossible. We can do this."

"We have to. I can't lose him again."

"None of us can and we won't let that happen. Try and get some sleep it'll help make you feel better."

"Ya you too."

Sucre leaned over and placed a kiss to Sara's cheek before he stood up. He headed out of the room and back to the one he was sharing with Lincoln. They all needed some serious sleep before they moved on to the next part of their plan. Sucre didn't know if he would be able to get into the prison with Michael, but he was hoping Kellerman would be able to make it happen. At least this way he knew that Michael would survive long enough to be broken out of that hell hole. He could be there to help Michael get ready for the escape and to protect him. Sucre got changed into some sweat pants and removed his shirt. He got into bed and tried to shut his mind off so he could sleep. He knew that within the next week he wouldn't be getting very much and he wanted a good few hours of sleep so he felt like he could handle this next week. They had a lot of work to do and they all needed the energy to be able to do it. Sucre turned off his mind and closed his eyes and allowed the exhaustion to take him under the darkness of sleep.


	2. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
